


A World Without You

by The_OTP_Fangirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Death, Denmark is a dork, From my deviantart, Germany is a dick, I wrote this like a year ago have mercy on me, M/M, No historical accuracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_OTP_Fangirl/pseuds/The_OTP_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a battle.<br/>Just another fight.<br/>Just another day.</p>
<p>And he's gone... Forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A World Without You

**Author's Note:**

> This was taken from my Deviant Art account which I wrote about a year ago, so the content's short and probably not well written, but I wanted to post it. So here you go, a DenNor!

I watched my people fall whenever there was a battle to be fought. It was inevitable - the humans always died defending their countries. The countries didn't die in battle though. I guess that was what made us such good soldiers.

The swinging of a huge axe beside me brought me away from the view on the battlefield. Sighing, I looked towards the nation with the stupidly spiky hair. He was pumped as usual, desperate to get out and fight. I, however, felt guilty about standing back and letting others fight.

As the third swing of the axe nearly removed my head, I spun round and grabbed it in mid air, drawing the shocked gaze of Denmark.

"Swinging your axe like a monkey is not going to get you on the battlefield. You know what the generals have said - no fighting until that blasted Germany shows his face."

It was usual. Only nations were matches for each other, so our generals kept us back until the enemy showed himself. However, it seemed that the other side had the same idea.

"I want to fight! It's booorrriiiing standing here doing nothing!" Was all I got in response. I didn't let go of the axe though.

"If you don't calm down I am going to have to make my trolls take that axe." I snapped. My trolls didn't fight, but if I needed to calm a certain someone down, they were happy to oblige. Apparently Denmark was too loud and I agreed thoroughly.

A laugh erupted from the extroverted nation. "Oh go find out what the Generals want us to do. We can't stand here forever!"

I groaned and wandered away, towards the headquarters. When German troops had first started invading our lands, it had first seemed like we were going to loose. But northerners are strong. Stronger than that blonde haired Westerner and his albino brother. I was certain we'd have some good news by the time I reached headquarters.

I was wrong.

The moment I walked in, my armour and sword was handed to me by my very pissed boss. 

"Get suited up and let Denmark know."

"Are they out on the field?"

His face said everything. "We're loosing too many. Just be prepared, because the moment you kill a German soldier, they will be on you."

I nodded gravely, and pulled on my armour before stepping towards where Denmark waited. He was still swinging that axe and laughing, almost like a psychopath. It got annoying after a while.

"Suit up." I say, bringing Denmark's attention to me.

"Norge! We can finally fight yes?" His eyes lit up with excitement.

"Yes." Was my only reply.

It didn't take long for the nation to get ready and we quickly proceeded down the hill towards the battlefield. It took even less time for me and Denmark to revert into battle mode. I froze when I spotted Germany though. A smile spread across my face. Ohh, they'd pay for the lives they'd taken. Out of the corner of my eye I could see my partner fighting Prussia, but I didn't dwell on his fight. Mine and Germany's swords clashed with precision. We kept steady with the other, matching each blow with a counter blow, until I stumbled.

Closing my eyes, I waited for the pain of the sword.

"Norge!" I heard my name screamed, before hearing the sickening sound of sword through flesh.

But not my flesh.

I opened my eyes and immediately wished I hadn't. Denmark was on his knees in front of me, but he faced the German. I didn't need to see his front to see the damage. Germany's sword pointed towards me, only it was pointing out the back on Denmark's back.  
In instinct, I used my magic to freeze time around us, leaving myself and Denmark in the small bubble where time still flowed. It would knock me out if I left it too long though.

He fell onto his back, gasping for air. I couldn't do anything but watch, feeling hot tears begin to run down my face. 

"Nor-Norway..." He uttered weakly. I looked at Denmark, to show I was listening. "Looks like I got myself into a bit of a mess." Denmark tried to laugh, but couldn't.  
"Just shut up ok." I said. "I'll get you out of this. You're a nation, you can't die!"

"I can... Just... I've never been able to tell you before... But... I guess this is the right time..." His eyes closed, scaring me. I gently shook the nation.  
"Mathias don't you dare die on me!" I sobbed, trying to fight off the darkness clowning my vision.

"Lukas... I... I love you... Just..." He broke off with a sigh.

"I love you too damnit..." My sobs got louder. "Couldn't you even stay alive long enough to let me tell you that!"

And that was the last thing I said as the force of my magic knocked me out. Germany had better kill me too...

 

The most uncomfortable position to wake up in is on the floor, with a chain around your neck and your hands tied around your back. But it's not as painful as remembering someone you love is dead. I didn't eat during my imprisonment in Germany's prisons. I would've starved myself to death if it was possible.  
No-one bothered me with words, and that was fine by me. I didn't speak to anyone - not even myself.

Then, after many months alone, I heard the familiar sound of the prison door opening to put fresh food in. Footsteps were heard faintly behind me, before I felt arms wrap around my shoulders. Familiar arms. Arms I never thought I'd feel again.

"There's no point in starving yourself in both words or food."

I couldn't move. All my time alone was obviously getting to me. Yet, when I turned around and stared into the blue eyes of life, I found myself crying into their owner's shoulder.

As the chains that bound me were loosened, I tried to stand, but couldn't. It was ok though, as his strong arms lifted me up.

"Come on Norway, we are going home." Denmark said gently, wiping away my tears.

 

I woke to the smell of coffee. Safe in bed. It wasn't a dream, but more of a memory. One I tried to hide away. Slowly, I wiped the tears from my eyes, and noticed Denmark standing by the door with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"You looked like you were having such a horrible dream, but I couldn't wake you. And coffee always makes you feel better so I thought..." The nation's words trailed off.

I smiled and took the coffee, taking a sip. "Come here." I gestured to his empty spot on the bed.

As Denmark removed the dressing gown he was wearing, I felt my breath catch in my throat and my hands went shaky. In all the years that'd passed, I never could get over the scar on his back and chest.

Slowly, the nation sat down beside me and pulled me into the safety net of his arms. He didn't get other's emotions often, but sometimes he did. Today was one of those days.

For the first time since that horrible memory, I spoke three words saved only for Denmark. "I love you Mathias." And I pulled him in for a kiss...


End file.
